Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Categories *What major categories should we list on the front page? I think we should only list a few key categories and then have a link to all categories. (Perhaps the category structure could be more organized...) -- Austicke 16:43, 2 Jun 2005 (PDT) *I think it'd be a good idea to rename the "Neverwinter Night" link/cat to something else ("software" or something). Technically everything on these pages should fall under Neverwinter Nights :p --Defunc7 00:00, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Not sure about the Heading if we have any... but how about this example. Character Setup/Information (It includes Classes/Races/Skills/Feats/Spell) Game Rules and Information (Rules, and another information we have in the Neverwinter Nights Category.) The Links/Gameworlds as I pointed out below. -- Pstarky 05:34, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) *What is going to happen about the category Gameworld's ? -- Pstarky 09:05, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I wanted to add it to the front page, but there's only two articles there now. Hopefully we'll get more entries and then we can feature it more. -- Austicke 09:06, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) *The Toolset section has absolutely no categorisation in wiki-terms. --The Man with no name!!!! *Yeah, I see that. I'll work on it. -- Austicke 09:11, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Just picking up the "neverwinte nights" category that was removed from this page. Do we have any plans to re-introduce it somewhere (or has it already been). At the moment u can only access it via a convoluted method of accessing the various pages within the category (like going from feats, to a "requires hotu" feat, to the HotU page, then up to the cat page).--Defunc7 06:31, 20 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I didn't think we wanted to list every category on the front page; just the major ones. We do have a link to the list of all categories, and you can get to that list from any page by just clicking on the categories link at the bottom. Also, the very first link at the top of the page is to the Neverwinter Nights article. I'm not opposed to re-adding the link if others think it's important though. -- Austicke 07:13, 20 Sep 2005 (PDT) *well the main concern is that navigating to it at the mo means u enter from bottom-up, instead of top-down like everything else. I'd assume renaming the cat would be a mild nuisance, though could use the | thing to just rename the link. Maybe call it "non-play related information" of something a little less wordy.-- One of these days I'm gonna forget my head * I appreciate the desire to keep the front page lean, and with rich links, but how about a category for "Playing NWN" -- which could be a catch-all page for descriptions of the Modules and PW's. -- Circus *Just some thoughts on this as I'm planning out some articles on NWN on the Mac. 5 categories is probably enough to logically cover everything while keeping it lean; what do you all think of the following? **'General Game Info:' on the game application itself, such as system specs, publisher/developer, and anything that doesn't fit in the others (for instance most of the Mac client info would probably fall in here). **'Standard In-Game Mechanics:' about things that generally stay the same in most game sessions, such as feats, classes, racial types and races, d20 rules etc. **'Modules and Modifications:' about what modules and haks are available and what they do (probably lots of subcategories here). Probably makes most sense to include Official-Campaign-specific stuff here too. **'Building:' self explanatory. **'NWNWiki:' meta category. --Llandru 20:28, 28 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I like the sound of that set up. Thou the first read of it I thought that all the feats/skills/spells etc. should have gone in General Game Info. Is that just me or others think that too? It could be just changing the wording a bit to help. -- Pstarky 03:58, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Good idea, Llandru! -- Austicke 07:04, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) *My reasoning for putting feats/spells etc. on their own rather than in a General category is that General would be for meta-gaming stuff, rather than in-game stuff. I think most people would be looking for one or the other, but probably not both (at least not usually), so if they come to the main page it would help them browse efficiently. I didn't take too long to think up the names, so I'm sure it could be worded better as Pstarky suggests. --Llandru 09:36, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Modules category makes sense - could include the Single Player Campaign(s), the Premium Modules, other popular modules, etc. But that category needs to be from a PLAYER perspective. Haks and Modifications belong under builder category IMHO. Klingon Mage 09:40, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Love the idea from Circus regarding a Playing NWN Category heading. All the newly added info regarding Persistent Worlds, Guilds, Modules, etc ought rightly to go there. Just another 2 GP worth from Klingon Mage 14:08, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *We seem to have picked up a "Misc." and a "DM-ing NWN" category. I'm taking the liberty of removing the "Misc" one (particularly as the lone non-existant article linked there probably belongs in some sort of troubleshooting category), but I'm leaving the "DM" one as that probably warrants discussion. --Llandru 19:58, 2 Oct 2005 (PDT) I'd almost go so far as to suggest to the Sysops that they limit editing of the main page directly, if possible, or at least ask people to submit suggested edits to the main page here. Unregistered people log on, load the main page with redlinks, then disappear without filling em in. LOL Annoying. Probably part and parcel of the whole wiki gig tho. 2 gp more from Klingon Mage 20:28, 2 Oct 2005 (PDT) This discussion about categories should probably be moved to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal. I originally put it on this page, because I was just asking which major categories should be listed on the front page (as opposed to discussing the entire wiki category structure). On my original topic, I don't think we should list empty categories. Any links should have info behind them. I'm going to remove Guilds & Modules for that reason. We can re-add them to the front page when they become populated. -- Austicke 11:52, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Lexicon Moved to discussion to NWNWiki Talk:Community_Portal#Lexicon. Links *Thanks for adding the "Sorcerer's Place (extensive coverage of all (A)D&D CRPGs)" link, but I think we should leave front page just for the two major sites (BioWare and NWVault). I'd suggest other sites should be listed on articles in the Resources category. -- Austicke 12:32, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I see someone has now added a link to the Custom Content Guide. They're a good resource and a wiki that has been around longer than us, but I'm not sure we want a million external links on the front page. What do others think? I'd recommend we move that link to a new custom content article. If this seems unfair, perhaps we shouldn't have any external links on the front page. Thoughts? -- Austicke 18:51, 11 Sep 2005 (PDT) *What about have a NWN/Web Link subheading (like a Link page on a Website), and have two categorys there. Gamewold's and External Link's. People can just add a web link or make a whole new article is one of those category. It someone does it wrong all we have to do is relink it to right category. -- Pstarky 19:26, 11 Sep 2005 (PDT) Logging In I notice a lot of edits attributed solely to an IP. Obviously this precludes the ability to utilize the talk functions of this wiki to communicate with these people. Wouldn't it be a good idea to have something on the main page encouraging people to sign up? As it stands, the link to sign up IS very small and many are probably just not seeing it. Just another two GP worth from Klingon Mage 14:03, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) I noticed a comment you made about the line pointing to the loggin line, great idea however I am shocked you had not added a link next to it. So I did. ;} -- Arin Dragon-Fyre LOL So I did. Sorry about that. I'm about to go off on one of Klingon Mage's Patented Extra-Strength Tirades about this logging in thing though. When Austicke gets back, I'm gonna ask him if it's possible to FORCE people to log in. All these bizzare edits to the main page by peeps with IPs for names. Annoying. Yet another 2 gp worth from Klingon Mage 20:18, 2 Oct 2005 (PDT) IP addresses have talk pages, so you can still leave them messages (which they'll see assuming they have a static IP). I agree that we should encourage users to create an account and login, but I'd resist making it a requirement. Wikis usually have a core of dedicated editors, but many good contributions come from users who notice a simple error and fix it on the spot. Adding barriers to that simple process will reduce the number of improvements we get. From personal experience, I resist registering for a site that I don't visit frequently. (I've already got too many passwords to keep track of.) -- Austicke 11:32, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Nomenclature Moved to discussion to NWNWiki talk:Manual of Style#Capitalization. New Layout How about a new layout for the front page? Check out Talk:Main Page/New Layout. I think it lines up better in Firefox than IE. Any thoughts? Suggestions? -- Austicke 00:37, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) I copied Star Wars wiki front page. Should we add featured articles and other doodads? Perhaps instead of , we link to NWNWiki:Categories (the nav bar link). The former one is just a jumble, but we need to build the latter. Perhaps we can build a category diagram there? -- Austicke 00:43, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Think we need to show the DM Client on there somewhere. We have playing and building, but nothing that shows DMing. Enigmatic 02:16, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) ** I *really* like the use of templates and divs on the SW wiki, I think we could make good use of that here as well somehow ** I think gameworlds could be split out into a "community" section so that there is one section dedicated specifically to the actual game and rules and then another for where to play and whats available ** This is a "out there" one, but what if the main page was a little less cluttered and you then went into the main page for each of the different sections that broke it down? (On the one had it would categorize it better but on the other it would require an extra click to get where you wanted to go from the front page... the Nav Bar could reflect this top level breakdown however) ** Ultimately though, its great... I like it I do like the look for the new layout. Alec I think having the NWNWiki and NWN logos on top of each column will just make it look too busy. How about having the NWNWiki logo where the NWN one is now, and move the NWN logo under all the Category and the NWN Feature? I have edit it to what I think. -- Pstarky 05:13, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Very Very Nice. I Like It! Klingon Mage 05:18, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Pstarky is probably going to clobber me, but I think I like the regular NWN logo at the top of the page better. We can certainly add a DM section once we have some content. -- Austicke 13:51, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Are you going to keep the NWN Feature up for long? I think your right Alec, I tried my hardest to repeat how BioWare created the logo, but i just could not get it prefect. -- Pstarky 14:07, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) You mean the BioWare Wednesday spotlight? It's kind of a nice thing to brandy about, and I was planning on leaving it. You think it doesn't fit in well? We could always just make it a small one-line link. -- Austicke 14:18, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) No it looks fine. Add some spacing inbetween the colour boxes and the spotlight? Just looks to close to me. -- Pstarky Any other feedback or suggestions before I make this the front page? -- Austicke 18:26, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) As you probably noticed, the new Main Page is live. Feel free to continue using Talk:Main Page/New Layout as a Sandbox for further changes. -- Austicke 03:01, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) Can we change the Categories to this? Classes | Feats | Items | Races | Skills | Spells (Alphabetical) Or Leave as it is... Or Put Races before Classes. As you pick a race before a Class. -- Pstarky 05:21, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT)